


五次Aragorn发现他的朋友们闹翻了，一次他们和好了

by AshesofJuly



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 15:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesofJuly/pseuds/AshesofJuly
Summary: 如题，HPAU。





	五次Aragorn发现他的朋友们闹翻了，一次他们和好了

**Author's Note:**

> 贴一些旧文……  
> 总觉得护戒小队铁三角和格兰芬多铁三角有点那么共通……特别是小希望很有哈利波特的潜质。具体体现在罗赫（叶子牡蛎）闹翻了以后，他左右为难; 罗赫在一起以后，他被虐狗(?)  
> 有些角色的年龄设定比较混乱（Bilbo和Frodo），懒得改了，也没捉虫。另外有Faramir/Eowyn和Kili/Tauriel出没。

Aragorn在长桌边无声地叹了口气。

这是今天早晨第十次他这么叹气了，原因是——他的两个最好的朋友，Gimli和Legolas，又一次闹翻了。他一边思索着这回是本学期里的第几次，一边把奶酪胡乱地往吐司上抹。

他试着清了清嗓子，左右看了看分坐在他身旁的这两架尊神。Legolas，一如往日，一丝不苟地坐在那，表情似乎像往常一样正经，只除了没有笑，事实上他紧紧皱着眉头，迅速往嘴里送着食物，他吃得那么快Aragorn都怕他噎着。如果不是Aragorn太了解他的朋友，他会说Legolas看起来还挺好，但可惜——事实总是和表面看上去的模样相去甚远，至少这次是这样。而另一边呢，Gimli涨红了脸，看起来像只恼怒的大猫，他用叉子在他的南瓜粥里搅来搅去。要是平时Legolas早就会忍不住制止他了，但Aragorn毕竟不是Legolas，他顶多只是觉得那碗粥有点辣眼睛。当Gimli发现Aragorn正若有所思地盯着他时，他生硬地撇过头去，板着脸不发一言，这可不像Gimli一贯的风格。

总之，现在这两个家伙十分坚决地不理睬对方，而Aragorn真的受够了每次都要把一件事重复两遍。可是他能怎么办呢，梅林的胡子啊，这两个家伙铁了心不和对方说话，他又能怎么办？只好夹在他们中间左右为难，祈祷着这样的折磨能早些结束。这两个家伙，他们可真能折腾。Aragorn有一种感觉，打从踏上霍格沃茨的那辆特快以后，他们就没怎么消停过。而他们吵架的理由永远都是些不值一提的小事，他不明白为什么那些事也能成为争吵不休的话题。说实话，他早就对此有些厌烦了。

他愣神的时候看到隔壁桌的Haldir正在朝他使眼色，对方指了指他的左右两侧，比着口型问他: “怎—么—了—又？”，他耸耸肩，递给对方一个无力的眼神。

Kili和Fili兄弟俩已经全副武装，拖着飞天扫帚准备去训练场。他俩走过长桌时在Aragorn身边停下了，好心提醒他别忘了今天傍晚找球手的选拔赛，Aragorn感激地点点头。Fili伸出手来习惯性地揉了揉Gimli那头乱蓬蓬的褐色头发，就和他的弟弟一起扬长而去了，丝毫没注意到被揉头发的那位一反常态耷拉着脑袋，仿佛要把那碗南瓜粥盯出个洞来。

Kili和Fili是格兰芬多的六年级学生，也是Gimli的堂兄。兄弟俩都是格兰芬多魁地奇球队的击球手，Fili还是他们的队长。自从Legolas去年退出了魁地奇球队后，队里就一直没找到合适的找球手。今年Boromir向队长举荐了Aragorn，Fili就决定弄一个找球手和守门员的选拔赛。Boromir是队里的追球手，除了他还有Eomer和他的妹妹，他们三个都是非常出色的追球手。

Aragorn虽然嘴上不说，其实心里还是有些紧张的，他的竞争对手是隔壁宿舍的两个小个子——Frodo和Pippin，他俩可是一个比一个敏捷。至于守门员，据说已经内定为Tauriel了，她和Kili似乎关系匪浅（最好不要告诉Legolas这件事）。前阵子他每天都拉着Legolas给他传授技巧，最近如果不是Gimli和Legolas又吵了起来，他俩这个时候本该给他出谋划策加油打气的。

Aragorn只花了两秒钟为自己多舛的命途慨叹，就回过神来专注于手中的吐司了。

他不知道两位当事人还记不记得这些年里他们吵过的架，他可是一次都没忘，至少没忘记那几次对他的摧残最厉害的争吵。

 

 

 

 

 

**1**

第一次是在五年前的霍格沃茨特快上。

那时候Aragorn正告诉Legolas他担心自己被分到斯莱特林去，这个夏天Elladan和Elrohir总是在家里说他适合绿色，甚至还和Arwen打赌他一定会进斯莱特林。

“斯莱特林有什么不好，我爸爸就是斯莱特林。”Legolas逗弄着他肩上的护树罗锅，满不在意地说。他对分院这样的事丝毫不担忧，仿佛只有他肩膀上的那只小小的护树罗锅才值得获取他所有的注意。

“可是他们三个都是格兰芬多，我不想成为家里唯一的例外，虽然教父告诉我他当年就是家里唯一的例外，但——他也不是斯莱特林啊。”

不能怪Aragorn思虑过多，毕竟任何一个孩子在他所处的环境中长大都会压力很大，太过优秀的哥哥姐姐们很难不让人产生自卑感。而Aragorn的自尊心也决不允许自己比哥哥姐姐的表现差，如果他成了家里的异类，他会相当恐慌。

Legolas不觉得这有什么，他微笑着看小护树罗锅在他的手指上跳舞，心不在焉地安慰Aragorn道，“你知道，不管分到哪个学院，朋友还会是朋友，不会有任何改变的。”接着，他转而向Arod（他对那只护树罗锅的昵称）发问:“我说的对不对，亲爱的Arod？”

护树罗锅朝他吐了吐舌头，很给面子地点了点头。

“别担心了Aragorn，”见Aragorn不吱声，Legolas继续安慰他的朋友道:“如果你进了斯莱特林，我就陪你去好啦，这样你就不是唯一的例外了。我爸爸可是一直以自己在斯莱特林学院为豪呢，我真不明白为什么你这么抵抗它——”

Aragorn还没来得及解释，就被身旁的一个褐色头发的男孩打断了，他的声音尖尖的，正在谈话的两个人立刻被吸引了注意。

“谁会想去斯莱特林！我宁愿去赫奇帕奇都不要去那里。”

他们的目光都转向这个男孩——他个头不高，蓬松蜷曲的褐红色头发茂盛地覆盖在头上，深棕色的瞳仁闪着倔强的光。此刻他正用他那双深色眼睛直白地打量着Aragorn和Legolas，然后他用一种颇为自豪的口吻说道: “看着吧，我一定会去格兰芬多！我整个家族都是格兰芬多。”他说完这句以后又特地打量了一下Legolas，对他说，“如果你像你父亲那样去了斯莱特林，那我只能祝你好运了。”

Legolas那张白净的小脸立时黑了半截。

接着那男孩又转过头来，对Aragorn说道: “我爸爸说从斯莱特林毕业的黑巫师比例最高，想想吧，兄弟——那个学院一定很邪恶。”

Aragorn还没说什么，Legolas就蹭地站了起来，Aragorn看到他的朋友脸色通红，尖刻地回应了那个男孩。

“你爸爸又知道些什么！格兰芬多就没有出过黑巫师吗？我才不信。不过——如果格兰芬多收下的都是你这样头脑简单的傻瓜，那就没那么难理解了。”

Aragorn意识到这次Legolas真的很生气，他印象中的Legolas一向脾气很好，从不轻易发火，这次想必是这个男孩侮辱他父亲的学院的原因。他知道Legolas相当尊敬他父亲，事实上，他觉得应该用敬畏才对。这没什么，Aragorn自己对教父的敬畏也只多不少，他的教父是他在这个世界上最崇敬的人。

听了这番意有所指的讽刺，褐发男孩也不堪示弱地站了起来，回瞪向Legolas。

“噢是吗？那我就恭喜斯莱特林的黑巫师们今晚收获你这么个同窗了！”他朝Legolas气冲冲地大吼，然而由于他的身高足足比Legolas矮了一截，气势明显要弱了不少。

Aragorn决心插手化解这个小小的争端，他按下Legolas举起魔杖的手，示意他坐下。万幸，虽然Legolas恼火地扭过头，但至少还是坐下了。Aragorn又转过头朝小个子男孩微笑道:“我的两个哥哥，他们是傲罗指挥部部长手下最得意的两位傲罗。事实上，他们经常告诉我不应该根据学院分善恶——你知道吗，虽然斯莱特林学院的黑巫师比例是略高——”他瞥了一眼Legolas，继续说，“但是，有很多最勇敢的傲罗都是出身斯莱特林的巫师，Elladan告诉我他可以随时把自己的后背交给他的斯莱特林战友。”

小个子男孩沉默了，似乎感觉哪里不对劲但是又无法反驳，只好不说话，而Legolas不为所动，专注和手上的护树罗锅打交道。

见没人说话，Aragorn只好打破沉默，主动朝小个子男孩伸出手来，友善地说: “来吧，别再为这种事不愉快了，大家交个朋友吧。我是Aragorn，这位是Legolas，你是？”

“Gimli。”小个子男孩犹豫了片刻，还是握住了他的手。他看起来依然很不服气，但暂时维持了目前的和平假象。

火车仍然在颠簸着前进，车厢里的三个人没再说话，车厢外面仍旧是吵吵嚷嚷。Aragorn假装自己在看风景，实际上正思考着如何打破这种尴尬的沉默，而Gimli则摆弄着他的巧克力蛙盒子上的巫师卡片。Aragorn撇过头来，看到那上面熟悉的白胡子老爷爷，脱口而出道: “咦，这不是Gandalf嘛，他时不时就来我们家喝茶。”

他提起Gandalf的方式令Gimli惊讶地抬起头，他深棕色的眼睛瞪得老大，嫉羡地看着他。

“梅林的胡子啊！他去你家喝过茶？我爸爸和大伯都说Gandalf是世界上最伟大的巫师！他们还说他拒绝了魔法部部长的职位选择来霍格沃茨当校长！”

Legolas也被男孩的大惊小怪吸引了注意，他撇撇嘴，显然仍旧余怒未消。“是吗，”他故意漫不经心地说，“我爸爸说他似乎有些不太正经。”

眼看着Gimli又要爆炸，Aragorn连忙抢先说: “事实上，他们都没说错。Mithrandir就是这样的一个人，他有时候真的很古怪，我想，但他确实是当世最伟大的巫师——我教父也是这么说的。”

“所以，你和你的教父一起生活？”Gimli好奇地问。

“喏，这个，”Legolas抢先帮Aragorn介绍了起来，他拾起桌子上的一张巫师卡片，念道:“Elrond Peredhel，救世之星Earendil之子，著名魔法理论家，高级占卜师，国际魔法师联合会副主席，梅林爵士团一级勋章。”念完后，他把这张卡片递给了Gimli，Aragorn连忙挤到Gimli身旁凑近去看自家教父。

“我小时候最羡慕的就是Aragorn，他有世界上最厉害的教父。”Legolas的语气里满是嫉羡，这一次Gimli极为难得地和他保持了一致。

“Aragorn，你的家人都太酷了！你哥哥们是傲罗，教父被印在巧克力蛙上——你还认识Gandalf！”Gimli的惊呼声弄得Aragorn有些不好意思，他的脸微微发红。

“我想我确实比大部分同龄人幸运？不过，从来没人告诉我教父的名字也印在巧克力蛙上！”他惊讶地咧嘴笑了笑，问身边的Gimli: “我能收藏这张吗？”

Gimli愣愣地点了点头，看着Aragorn把那张印有他教父画像的卡片收了起来，向他道谢后又问他: “那么，Gimli，你爸爸是做什么的？”

“噢，你知道，就那样，他在魔法部的体育运动司上班——”Gimli挠了挠头，不好意思地说。

“那可巧啦！”Aragorn高兴极了，“Legolas的爸爸也是魔法部的官员，在国际魔法贸易标准协会，他们是同事呢。”

Aragorn为自己找到了老朋友和新朋友的密切关联而激动不已，指望着这样的巧合能让这两个人擦出友好的火花，然而——两位当事人都不是那么配合。

火车继续轰隆隆前进着，车厢里并排而坐的两个男孩同时朝着相反方向夸张地转过头去。

“谁要跟他爸爸做同事！”他俩异口同声。

Aragorn大笑出声，不知为何他有预感，接下来在霍格沃茨的第一学年将会十分有趣。

关于分院的结果是显而易见的，在一段漫长而紧张的等待后，他们最终都被分到了格兰芬多学院。

Aragorn是最后一个被分到格兰芬多的学生，他在激烈的掌声中走到格兰芬多长桌前，Arwen热情地扑上来拥抱了他，夸赞他没有让她失望。

“太棒了Estel！我就知道你是个格兰芬多，毕竟你是我一手带大的！”Arwen欣喜的声音传到他耳边，而Aragorn对此严重怀疑，他觉得自己应该是被Arwen一手欺负到大比较合适。

“我得赶紧去给Ladan和Rohir写信——这下他俩每人欠我十加隆！”她得意地揉了揉他的头发，又好心地为他整理了一下刚才被自己的热情拥抱弄乱了的着装，拍拍他的肩膀示意他赶快入座。

Aragorn努力地让自己不要翻白眼，这就是他的哥哥姐姐们——拿他的分院仪式打赌！教父就不管管他们吗，他忿忿地想。不过幸好分院没出什么差错，他深呼一口气，轻松了一大截。他径直走到Legolas身边坐下，恰巧看到对面是Gimli。

“真好，大家以后就是一个学院的同学了。”他笑着对他俩说。然而，以为终于摆脱了对方的另外两个男孩就没有Aragorn看起来那么开心。

这会儿Gimli的注意终于从教室席上的Gandalf转移到了Aragorn身上，他问道: “兄弟，刚才那个冲上去抱你的女孩，她是谁？”

“他的姐姐，Arwen。”Legolas抢先介绍，“看到她的衣服了吗，和大家的都不一样，她是女学生会主席。”他的语气听起来怪怪的，Gimli狐疑地观察着他。

见此，Aragorn偷偷指了指Legolas，悄声对对面的男孩比口型: “他以前暗恋过我姐——”，只说了一半就被听力异常敏锐的Legolas狠狠推了一把，Gimli见此哈哈大笑，吸引了身边很多学生的注意。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈万万没想到你小子这么有胆量？”Gimli笑得喘不过来气，Legolas腾地涨红了脸，不知是因为恼怒还是羞涩，他恶狠狠地来回瞪着这两个家伙。

见Legolas没有反驳，Aragorn更加得意，他朝Gimli眨了眨眼，而对方已经笑到呛个不停，这场景太有感染力，Aragorn也跟着笑得像个傻子。

Legolas嫌弃地瞪着这两个家伙，最后决定和他们保持距离。

“Aragorn，你被那家伙带傻了，你知道吗？”吃晚餐的间隙Legolas低声对Aragorn说。

Aragorn不以为意，他吃了一口奶酪布丁，在叹气的空余中劝道，Legolas我的朋友，快放下你的偏见吧，你不能不承认Gimli是个很有趣的家伙！

为此Legolas至少三天没理他，第四天，他终于忍不住主动加入了他们对魔咒课教授的吐槽。

从那以后，他们三个鸡飞狗跳的一年级生活就此拉开了序幕。

Gimli会说他依然看不惯龟毛到家的金毛小子，而Legolas每次都会对Gimli的餐桌礼仪挑出不少于十个错误。但如果你问Aragorn的话，他会说Gimli和Legolas这两个家伙在夜游时的配合是天衣无缝的，还有，他俩对妖精、幽灵、龙、狼人和吸血鬼等等等等这一类奇特生物的兴趣也相当一致，或者说是狂热，以至于让自认为好奇心旺盛的Aragorn都险些招架不住——他有一次上床睡觉前还听见他俩在压低了声音讨论禁林里的什么神奇生物，听他们的语气像是恨不得立刻就跑出城堡去禁林冒险了。他躺在床上想，如果他的朋友们真的发疯到要去禁林，那么他只能祈祷大家不要被院长或是巡游的教授抓住，他有预感这种事被抓住的话就不仅仅是学院被扣分那么简单了——要知道，他们的院长Cirdan教授真的很严厉。

当然了，Legolas和Gimli依然坚持认为对方不可理喻，Aragorn也贴心地没有拆穿，即使全校师生都知道他们三个关系好得不行。

“那几个小子真是调皮（Aragorn觉得他们应该是特指‘那两个’小子），他们简直形影不离。”他们说。

 

 

 

 

 

**2**

第二次是在二年级的初夏，Aragorn早就该料到和平不会持续的太久。

那会儿正值Legolas被选为格兰芬多魁地奇球队的新任找球手，日子过得可谓是风生水起。而Gimli，可怜的Gimli，却意外地在魁地奇课上摔了个狗啃泥——或许也不算是太大的意外，Aragorn不得不说，Gimli一直不是那么擅长驾驭飞天扫帚。身心备受屈辱的Gimli同学在病床上郁郁寡欢，医疗翼的治疗师Brandir先生表示他的腿和手肘都骨折了，至少要在医疗翼躺上五天才能自由活动。

被限制了自由的Gimli只能求助于好兄弟，然而每次Aragorn都是单独去医院探视可怜的Gimli同学，原因是Legolas不得不参加繁重的魁地奇训练。

一天，两天，三天，Legolas都没来医疗翼。

这几天Legolas都起得特别早，飞速吃完了早餐，给刚刚赶到礼堂的还没完全睡醒的Aragorn丢下一句语焉不详的保证就急匆匆拿着扫帚赶往训练场去了。这个周六的早晨也是——又一次因为魁地奇训练忽视了可怜的Gimli。

“替我转告Gimli，就说我很抱歉，今天晚上一定去看他！”他说完就跑。

前几天他也是这么说的，但是最后晚上还是得去训练，回到公共休息室的时候已经临近宵禁了。而且魁地奇训练着实是累，Aragorn觉得他的朋友每次回来后似乎站着都能睡着。

Aragorn刚想叫住狂奔的Legolas，想要问清楚今天晚上他到底还有没有训练。然而这家伙跑得太快了，早就消失在了礼堂门口。

于是第四天，Aragorn依然一个人去了医疗翼，他带来了Gimli点名要的约克郡布丁和南瓜馅饼，还带了几包开学前Arwen硬要塞给他的比比多味豆——他真的不爱吃这个，但他知道Gimli爱吃。

Gimli好几天不见阳光了，神色恹恹的，有气无力地对他道了谢，接过他手中的食物。

Legolas倒是省心，前几天就托Aragorn把自己的宝贝护树罗锅带给Gimli解闷，然而小家伙对Gimli不是很友好。看得出来Gimli已经渐渐对它失去耐性了，尤其是有一回Gimli的手指被小家伙狠狠咬了一口。

愤怒之下他对护树罗锅大吼: “那个家伙就是嫌你妨碍他打魁地奇了，你知道吗，所以他把你丢给我，讨厌的家伙，他就和你一样没良心！”

然后小家伙彻底生气了，愤怒地咕哝了一大堆听不太懂的话，跑到不知哪里去了。

Gimli把护树罗锅失踪的事告诉Aragorn时，Aragorn着实是为他捏了一把汗。要知道，Legolas可是把这个小家伙当梅林本人一样供着，半点不会亏待它的。

“Gimli……”他犹豫着说，“我想你最好找到它。”他没用我们，着重强调了“你”，明确表示自己不是很愿意去找那只小祖宗。也是，那只护树罗锅对Aragorn一向也不怎么客气。

Gimli在内心深处也有些慌，他比谁都知道金毛小子对那只该死的护树罗锅有多看重，他甚至还给它起了名字！但是他现在还在生那家伙的气，所以坚决不愿意放下身段去找那只难伺候的护树罗锅。

“谁知道那个该死的小家伙跑去哪了，时间久了它自己会回来的！谁让他咬我！”Gimli想说几句狠话，但没持续多久气势就弱了下来，Aragorn觉得那是出于心虚。

“谁……谁又知道它这么脆弱，我不过说了几句实话。”他听见Gimli小声说。

“兄弟，坦白说，我也不太能欣赏那只护树罗锅，不过，你对它说的话可不算很公正。我想Arod心情也不好，他只是想念Legolas了，你知道，和你一样。”Aragorn忽视了Gimli的瞪视，决定指出事实，“虽然Legolas总不来看你是有些过分，不过他这不是……”

“太忙了！我知道！”Gimli粗声粗气地打断他，“忙着炫耀他了不起的技术——”他从鼻腔里发出一阵不满的哼声。

“是他的队长逼得太紧了，他抽不开时间来。拜托，Gimli，你知道他关心你，当时你从扫帚上栽下来可是Legolas第一个冲到你身边的，他都吓坏了……”

“我可没有亲眼看到，我摔下来之后就晕了过去。”Gimli闷闷不乐地躺下来翻了个身，拿被子盖住了头。

Aragorn隐约听到那小子还嘟囔了句什么，他觉得那可能是诸如“就算再忙也总能抽一点空来看我啊”和“我都要无聊死了”等等这一类的埋怨。

Aragorn莫名觉得自己被嫌弃了，他不禁有些委屈: 难道我就这么无趣吗？一时间他很想找同宿舍的Boromir哭诉一下，然而Boromir一有空就去找他今年刚入学的弟弟Faramir，根本没有闲工夫听他诉苦。

其实也不能怪Gimli嫌他无聊，实在是他一来医疗翼就是给Gimli讲他每天落下的课程，什么魔咒课又布置了多长的论文啊，变形术课又让把什么东西变形成什么啊，黑魔法防御术课又教了什么新咒语啊之类的，无形中给了Gimli很大压力。Aragorn不是不想使他的朋友开心起来，可是连决斗俱乐部都没法使Gimli振奋，即使是Gimli最喜欢的Glorfindel教授成功缴械了斯莱特林的院长Saruman教授都没能让他的心情转晴。

难道是我的叙述方式有问题？Aragorn不禁陷入了自我怀疑。

他坐在病床边陪Gimli待了一会儿，最后还是决定把自怨自艾的朋友一个人留在被窝里，当然，临走的时候他还是很贴心地劝对方最好把Arod找到，不然Legolas可能会跟他拼命。Gimli没有什么表示，依然把脑袋埋在被子里，一动也不动。

Aragorn只祈祷他们到时候不要在医疗翼打起来，这样的话他下次就要来医疗翼探望两个朋友了。

后来的结局出乎意料地圆满，Legolas风尘仆仆地赶到医疗翼时看到的场景十分温馨:Gimli正笑着和Arod说着什么，小护树罗锅亲昵地爬到了他的头上。

Legolas一进来就连忙道歉，说自己不该这么久不来看望Gimli，但是魁地奇训练强度真的太大，根本抽不开时间。Gimli被他的动静惊到了，立刻坐直，迅速调整了脸上的表情。听完Legolas的解释后他哼了哼，没有什么进一步的表示。Legolas从Gimli的脸上看不出什么情绪变化，只好就当他接受了道歉，他小心翼翼地踏进医疗翼，对Arod和Gimli突然增进的友谊感到不可思议。

“我原以为你不喜欢Arod，但他至少是个伴。”他坐在病床边坦白说。

Gimli似乎还没有完全原谅Legolas，他使劲绷住了脸，但似乎不是那么成功，因为小家伙正爬到他的鼻尖上拉扯他的脸蛋。他被逗笑了，伸出手来让小家伙跳上他的手掌。

“好啦好啦，”Gimli咯咯笑着说，“我可没说我不喜欢它，只是觉得它有点难搞。”Arod不依不挠，仍然试图扑到Gimli的鼻尖上去。

Legolas惊讶地注视着这一幕——他原以为除了自己Arod不会和任何外人表现出这样的亲密，之前Aragorn出于好奇只是试图碰了一下它，就差点被咬。

“你是怎么拐走我亲爱的Arod的？”他警惕地问。小叛徒！他朝护树罗锅夸张地龇牙，而小家伙也有样学样回给他一个鬼脸。

Gimli一边逗弄着手上的护树罗锅，一边掀开眼皮瞅了一眼Legolas，颇有一些得意地说: “怎么，有那么难以相信吗，对付这种小家伙我可是很有魄力的。”他臭美地扬起头来，十分欠扁，接着又继续道: “再说，当初可是你把我俩都抛弃了，这就是人们说的——同病相怜的力量吧，我猜。”

Legolas一时间被噎得无话可说。

过了会儿，Gimli伸出了手，Legolas也跟着伸出手来，那只古灵精怪的小家伙就这样从他们手指相碰的通路上依依不舍地回到了原主人的掌心里。

他俩保持了一会儿这个姿势，相视而笑。

Aragorn和两个同学走进医疗翼的时候看到的就是这样一幅和谐的场景。梅林保佑，Aragorn在内心欢呼。与他同行的Boromir和Eomer却有些失望，听Aragorn的口气他们还以为今晚医疗翼会有一场恶战呢。

不过，当Aragorn看见Gimli偷偷朝他做鬼脸时，就知道为了找到这只鬼精的护树罗锅，他可怜的朋友怕是没少受罪。

等Aragorn再看向Gimli时，对方已经和Legolas有说有笑地讨论起了Saruman教授在决斗俱乐部上的悲惨遭遇了，他俩旁若无人地哈哈大笑，Aragorn觉得整个医疗翼都仿佛在颤抖。他大力摇了摇头，总算是放下心来，加入了Boromir和Eomer的队伍，离开了欢声笑语的医疗翼。

第五天，Gimli出院了，生龙活虎的他又和Legolas结伴出现在霍格沃茨里的各个角落里了，就好像当初那个在病床上怨天尤人的家伙不是他一样，Aragorn顿时觉得自己就像个爱操闲心的奶妈。

再有下次，他咬牙切齿地想，他可再也不要浪费自己的时间管这两个家伙了。

 

 

 

 

 

**3**

第三次他真的没再插手，说真的，这几个来回下来他或多或少还是学到了一点教训的。

而他的朋友们这次争吵的原因也依然不值一提，万圣节第二天他们三个只是去了一趟霍格莫德村，就让那两个家伙彻底忘记了他们前一天究竟在吵些什么了。不过Aragorn可记得，他听得耳朵都起茧了。无非是一个斯莱特林的女孩给Legolas送了一只会说话的羽毛笔，而Legolas——不顾Gimli的强力反对，收下了它。

于是，我们可怜的Aragorn每次在公共休息室赶论文的时候，都无一例外地能听到他的两个好朋友的争吵，最近这几天那俩人几乎每天都要针对这个事吵一遍。

“Gimli，你真是太奇怪了，这只是一只羽毛笔而已，有什么大不了的，我为什么不能收？”Legolas对Gimli的态度很是不明所以，事实上，Aragorn也不太明白这有什么大不了的。一个礼物而已，Gimli不是也收过Eomer的妹妹Eowyn的礼物吗（虽然她也送了其他人），这又能说明什么呢。

“一只羽毛笔？这可是一个斯莱特林送给你的一只会说话的羽毛笔！我爸爸说了，不要相信任何会说话的非活物！它可能危害你的生命，甚至危害我和Aragorn的生命！”Gimli越说越离谱，甚至有些危言耸听了。

“拉倒吧你，你的想象力还真丰富，它只是一支笔。”Legolas翻了个白眼，不想再争论下去。

“——或者偷听我们说话，或者监视我们的行动，或者她——对你图谋不轨，想窥探你的隐私！”Gimli仍然不依不挠。事实上，最后一句，Aragorn觉得Gimli说到点子上去了。那个姑娘总是在礼堂偷看Legolas，他们都发现了。不过Aragorn也没觉得这是什么问题，那个女孩看起来没什么恶意，既然是人家的一片心意，或许Legolas也对她有好感，那收人家的礼物就是你情我愿了，没什么大问题。

Legolas扬了扬眉毛，很显然也不觉得这是什么问题。他执意认为这只羽毛笔很好用，他应该留着，而Gimli也很执着地认为这是一件很可怕的事，不论是走路还是上课他都有意离Legolas很远，说是不想被居心不良的人“监视”。

Aragorn觉得，似乎正是Gimli的这种反应令Legolas更加执着地不愿意放弃这支笔，于是，他又一次被夹在两个朋友中间左右为难。他既没法让Gimli接受这只不足为虑的破笔，也没法让Legolas放弃这个给所有人带来麻烦的“礼物”。

“那不仅仅是支笔，Aragorn，那是背叛！我不明白你怎么能这么没有原则。”Gimli同学如是责备道。

“Aragorn，这次我绝不会屈服于Gimli的无理取闹了！你太娇纵他了，我可不会。”Legolas同学也颇为不满地指责他。

这下可好，倒是都成了他的错了。Aragorn不想再自讨没趣，他只希望他俩下一次再在公共休息室里针对这只该死的羽毛笔吵架的时候，不要再拉上正在赶论文的无辜的他来站队了。

万幸的是，万圣节那天晚宴上Legolas突然宣布，明天去霍格莫德村时正好可以买一只新的羽毛笔。

“你原来那只呢，那只会说话的？”Gimli没好气地问，Aragorn也很好奇是什么让他的朋友终于放弃了那只笔。

“它……不能很好的执行它的功能了。”他隐晦地说。

Legolas显然有所隐瞒，而Gimli对具体的原因并不感兴趣，他只是对Legolas终于愿意甩开那个大累赘很满意。于是他总算愿意挪动他金贵的屁股，不再故意和Legolas保持距离了。那天晚上Gimli兴致勃勃，对好朋友终于恢复了神智表示由衷地欣慰，梅林啊，他想必是真的很讨厌那只羽毛笔。然而Aragorn依然很好奇那只折磨了自己这么久的羽毛笔究竟做了什么，才让Legolas愿意舍弃它。

后来趁Gimli不注意，Legolas在走廊里小声对Aragorn说了原因，并要求他保密。

“那支笔——它吓死我了！它……居然在我写日记的时候发表意见，你知道吗，它的声音居然变成了那个女生的……我吓得当场给它折成了两半！整个图书馆都听到了那支笔的尖叫声……最后我被Firiel夫人赶了出去。”

Aragorn没忍住，笑出了声。

看来，Gimli对这支笔的评价至少有一半是正确的，他想。

“千万不许告诉Gimli！”Legolas相当强硬地警告他，“我可不想看到他的那副嘚瑟样子——‘我说得没错吧，你那支笔不是什么好东西。’”

然而第二天在霍格莫德村多喝了点酒的Legolas自己倒是一个没忍住，主动透露了这个秘密，所幸他对面的Gimli早就醉得什么也听不清了。十杯黄油啤酒的空杯子明晃晃摆在他们面前，Gimli打了个饱嗝，彻底醉晕了过去。

他倒下前还嘟囔着，金毛小子一看就喝不了几瓶酒。坐他对面的金毛小子歪歪头，和隔壁桌的Eomer又来了几轮火焰威士忌，喝完才终于感觉自己开始有点儿醉了。

后来他俩把喝醉的Gimli拖回城堡去的时候，Legolas才发现自己忘记给Tauriel带蜂蜜公爵的糖果了。

喝酒误事啊，他感慨道。

 

 

 

 

 

**4**

第四次就有点复杂，它要从四年级开学前的暑假讲起。那时候Gimli和家里吵了一架，一怒之下收拾了自己的行装，离家出走了。奇异的是，他在离家几公里的地方无意间搭上了一辆公交——据说是叫骑士公交。他在那辆公交上一路辗转于伦敦各地，直到最后寄宿在了Aragorn家里——期间他迷上了Celeborn教授的爱妻。

最后这件事听起来大概是有些匪夷所思，但它就这么发生了。

那天Celeborn教授携夫人来拜访Elrond，被迷迷糊糊打算去厨房找点吃的的Gimli撞了个正着。Aragorn在房间里只听见一声尖叫，紧接着Gimli就叮叮咚咚跑上了楼，一进房间就瘫在床上。他本来还以为出了什么意外，结果推开门往楼下看了一眼，正好看到惊讶的Celeborn教授和正在努力憋笑的教父。没想到只是学校里的教授来了，说真的，他以为Gimli的胆子至少能比这大一点。然而Gimli缓了好一阵子后才艰难地吐出几个字来: “是……是他身边的那个女人——她——”

Aragorn被Gimli惊恐的模样逗笑了，说实话，Galadriel夫人是威严了一些，毕竟她是个力量十分强大的女巫，甚至不亚于Gandalf，然而——也不至于这么吓人吧？而且她对待孩子一向都很温和，他不明白她怎么就能把他的朋友吓成这样。

“梅林的胡子啊，我在发热——Aragorn，我要死了，真的，我不能呼吸了——”

见此，Aragorn才真的开始担忧，他意识到他的朋友确实是被吓到了，而且被吓得不轻。

然而他怎么也没想到的是，半死不活的Gimli最后躺在床上，虚弱而笃定地吐出了一句: “我觉得我失恋了，Aragorn。”

Aragorn心道不好，隐约觉得事情脱离了掌控。

后来去学校后，Gimli毫无疑问收到了他母亲的吼叫信，全校同学都知道他暑假干的事了——除了迷上Galadriel夫人的那件。

Legolas倒是很能理解Gimli的心情，不像宿舍里其他人那样拿这件事打趣。然而Gimli相当高调，每天都在对他们几个轮番轰炸，喋喋不休着关于那位夫人的惊人魅力。诸如“她太完美了”、“我愿意付出一切再看一次她”或者“我永远也配不上她”等等等等，恨不得把他无望的单恋弄得人尽皆知。

Legolas只是对Gimli表示由衷的同情，Aragorn猜他是和自己想到一起去了：Celeborn教授。倒是Eomer，他对那位夫人很好奇，因为Gimli信誓旦旦地表示那位夫人是他见过的最美的人，没有之一，那架势，如果Eomer胆敢提出异议，他绝对会和他决斗到世界尽头。而Boromir对此完全无法理解，在他眼里没有什么事比成为一个傲罗更重要的了，或许除了他弟弟吧。

“说起来，我小弟这个暑假的状态和Gimli有些像，他不会也失恋了吧？”Boromir眉头一皱，像是想起了什么似的，一脸惊恐。

Aragorn朝他凝重地点了点头，如果Faramir会有这样的症状的话，那就不能有别的可能了。

这个暑假的Gimli比十对Gimli和Legolas凑一起还让他头疼，不停地问他什么时候能再见到那位夫人。梅林啊，他怎么知道那位夫人会在哪里出现呢？不过他们夫妻俩的庄园应该是离伊姆拉崔不远，Aragorn也只在很小的时候和教父、哥哥姐姐们一起去过。他总不能带上陷入狂热状态的Gimli去贸然拜访那位夫人吧，这不现实，而且Celeborn教授会先解决他们的，想到这个他就忍不住打了个冷颤。尽管这件事他谁也没说，但是Elrond似乎将这些都看在眼底。有一天吃早餐的时候他提议Aragorn没事的话可以带他的朋友去对角巷逛逛，出去散散心。

原以为开学以后Gimli的症状会好一些，然而现在他觉得似乎更糟了。Gimli在狂热与低落的极端状态中来回转换，无法自拔。有时候半夜里常常惊醒，呢喃些什么听不懂的东西，大家都觉得他有些着魔了。

为了使Gimli振作起来，他们真的尽力了，现在连Arod跳舞都没法让Gimli笑一下了，放在以前，Arod跳舞对Gimli来说是世界上最搞笑的事。小家伙见Gimli态度这么冷淡，气鼓鼓地躲进了Legolas的口袋里去了。见此，Aragorn朝Legolas摇了摇头，觉得还是先让Gimli自己一个人缓一缓最好。

然而Legolas偏不信这个邪，他拖着Gimli到处跑，几乎跑遍了整个城堡。但没有用，不管是去天文塔、北塔楼、八楼的有求必应屋或者图书馆禁书区，还是玩魁地奇、巫师棋和高布石……Aragorn怀疑就算是禁林里的独角兽都没法博得Gimli的展颜一笑。眼看着Legolas使尽了浑身解数，Gimli却依然不为所动。有一回Aragorn甚至看见Legolas故意惹恼黑湖里的那只巨乌贼，以期获得Gimli的注意。

过了几天，Gimli突然像是回过魂来似的抓住Aragorn问道，“最近怎么不见Legolas？”

Aragorn愣住了，他最近忙着申请加入学院的魁地奇球队，现在是找球手的替补队员，一直忙着训练也没怎么注意Legolas的行踪。

“不太清楚，要不你问问Tauriel？”他只好说。

Tauriel是Legolas的表妹，三年级的格兰芬多，和Legolas关系一直很好。

结果过了几天在猪头酒吧里，Tauriel告诉他们她表哥最近在忙着和一个拉文克劳恋爱，Aragorn无法辨别她到底是不是认真的。

“你表哥？”

“谈恋爱？”

他和Gimli不相信地大笑，Legolas会谈恋爱，还不如相信Saruman教授会解散他的艾森格俱乐部来得现实。然而等Tauriel走了以后，过了会儿Legolas和Haldir“勾肩搭背”（当然是出自Gimli的形容）地出现在猪头酒吧门口时，他俩的笑声戛然而止。

Haldir是拉文克劳的级长，也是Celeborn教授最喜欢的学生。前两周他还在蜂蜜公爵糖果店里对Gimli胆敢觊觎他们院长夫人这件事冷嘲热讽过，不过那会儿Gimli还有些头脑发热神志不清，完全不关心别人怎么看他，这会儿他算是彻底清醒了，愤怒地涨红了脸。Aragorn没拉住他，只看见他飞速走向门口的这两人，从他们中间撞开，跑了出去。

“Gim—”Legolas只来得及说一半的问好声被撞碎在风里。Aragorn似乎听见Gimli对Legolas说了句“叛徒”。

他朝站在门口的完全状况外的Legolas和Haldir无奈地耸了耸肩，摊手表示自己也很懵。

“所以你俩不是在恋爱？”Aragorn做了最后一次确认，猪头酒吧真是吵得他头疼。

“当然不是，你为什么会有这种想法？”Haldir有些惊讶，搞不懂自己究竟是做了什么才会让Aragorn产生这种误解。

“我知道了！一定是是Tauriel那个丫头对吧？上回我和你在湖边……讨论事情那回，她一定是误会了。”Legolas一拍脑门，立刻猜到了始作俑者。

Aragorn显然没有错过那个“在湖边”以后的停顿，他狐疑地扫视了一下面前的两人，又不是那么确定了。

“你们真的不是在秘密地恋爱？如果是的话，放心，我对此没有任何异议，我又不是Gimli——”他解释道。

Aragorn说完总感觉自己这番话哪里怪怪的，但又挑不出究竟怪在哪里。

Legolas翻了个白眼，想了想还是决定交代实情。

“是这样，前几天Haldir问我在烦恼些什么，我就把那家伙的现状告诉了他。出于对我的同情，他告诉我Celeborn教授今年可能会留在学校过圣诞——他夫人也会来。所以你看，我就希望Haldir能不能再帮我问一问，看能不能得到确切的消息，我好告诉那个家伙。”Legolas有些受伤，自嘲地笑了笑，说，“现在可好，倒是被当成叛徒。”

被称作叛徒确实不太好受，尤其是Legolas还是为了Gimli着想才做了这些，Aragorn现在也不知道自己该同情谁。本来他想为Gimli讲点好话，但最后他决定还是把精力省下来同情同情自己。

“那家伙可真是不知感恩，别告诉他了，Legolas，让他自己继续消沉去吧。”Haldir开口了，看得出来他一直对Gimli很不满。

对此，Legolas既没反驳也没应和，只是低头喝了口杯里的蜂蜜酒，Aragorn感觉情况不妙。

至于这件事最后是怎么解决的，Aragorn并不知情，因为圣诞节假期他和两个哥哥去了南非，而Gimli和Legolas留在了学校，Eomer和他妹妹也留下了。

Elladan和Elrohir这次去南非是工作原因，然而Aragorn没想到Elrond最后也会同意让他跟着一起去。

圣诞节过后第三天他在当地傲罗的安全屋收到了一封来自Eomer的信，信上生动讲述了他和Gimli是如何针对“到底是Arwen小姐更美还是Galadriel夫人更美”这个议题展开了激烈的辩论甚至最后上升到决斗的详细过程，Aragorn读到最后乐到直不起来腰，并且主动分享给Elladan和Elrohir同乐。

等到假期过去了，他回到了霍格沃茨时，感谢梅林，Gimli已经恢复了正常。听说Legolas还怂恿着他向那位夫人要了一份秘密的小礼物——除了他俩谁也不知道那是什么礼物，Gimli不肯松口。总之现在他俩又和好了，Aragorn猜想Gimli应该是道过歉了，从Legolas的脸色和缓程度来看，或许不止是道歉。

不过，现在宿舍里关系紧张的两个人已经变成了Boromir和Eomer——自从听说Boromir的弟弟和Eomer的妹妹恋爱了以后，事情就一发不可收拾了。

“所以我弟去年暑假抑郁的原因都是因为你妹！”

“我说我们家Eowyn今年怎么这么贴心还要给我织围巾？原来她是给你那个弟弟织围巾！”

“……”“……”“……”

Aragorn的内心是崩溃的，这种日子到底还有没有尽头啊？

 

 

 

 

 

**5**

第五次——也就是今天这次了。Aragorn不敢相信自己居然就这样细数了两位好友这些年来的分分合合，他觉得自己就是吃饱了撑的慌才去管这些事。想明白了这层，他三下五除二解决掉了餐盘里的吐司，决定先走一步，让那两个家伙自己折腾去。

然而魔法史课才上了一半，他的思绪又飘回到这件事上面去了。思来想去，他觉得这事可能得怪斯莱特林的院长Saruman教授，怪他和他的那个艾森格俱乐部。这个俱乐部据说有好几十年的历史了，今年它终于如愿将Aragorn收入了囊中，事实上所有的级长都被迫加入了该俱乐部，Aragorn作为今年新上任的格兰芬多男级长自然躲不掉。除了级长，也包括每个学院成绩拔尖的学生、魁地奇队长等等。

其实早在暑假的时候双胞胎就嘱咐过他: 老Saruman的那个劳什子俱乐部的活动最好是能躲就躲，简直无聊透顶，不过Arwen表示，如果说艾森格俱乐部有什么是特别好的，那就是它的酒水和食物了，所以至少圣诞舞会还是值得期待的。然后这几位先生小姐兴致一来，就把他拉到对角巷里试了好几套礼服，最后买下了两套，说是以备不时之需。

这个俱乐部隔三差五就会搞小聚会、座谈会或者读书会，这学期Aragorn去过一回，全程都在听角落里的Haldir和七年级的学生会主席Bilbo讨论Saruman教授和校长的八卦。他听得津津有味，什么Celeborn教授的妻子一直不太看好Saruman教授啊，还说当年是她作为霍格沃茨学校董事会的董事长，一手扶持了Gandalf上位成为校长——这就是为什么这些年来斯莱特林和拉文克劳两个学院争端不止，也是为什么这几年的男女学生会主席都不是斯莱特林。Aragorn听得目瞪口呆，末了Bilbo还补上一句：要知道，Saruman教授和校长两个人不对付也是长久以来众所周知的事。

那天的小聚会结束后，Saruman通知大家可以邀请一个携伴参加圣诞晚会，不限男女，不限年龄，也不限学院。

事实上，问题就是从这里开始的。这边Aragorn还在发愁究竟该带谁去参加晚会，那边Gimli和Legolas就已经吵得不可开交了。遗憾的是，他俩并不是为了争那个携伴的位置而吵，至少不是Aragorn的携伴。

Aragorn大致从昨晚的争吵中得出了一些信息，Haldir——又是Haldir，向Legolas提出了邀请，而Gimli非常、非常讨厌Haldir。另一方面，Legolas对Gimli居然同意和Fili一起去晚会也非常生气，倒不是说他对Fili有什么意见，是Fili的弟弟Kili——自从上个月Tauriel对他说觉得Kili很可爱以后，Legolas就对这位学长意见很大。

“Tauriel才十四岁！”Legolas歇斯底里，公共休息室里的人都退避三舍，Eomer匆匆走过的时候不忘点了点头，表示赞同。

“拜托，Kili也就比她大两岁？而且你不是也才十五岁，照样和那个Haldir卿卿我我。”Gimli对此不以为意，末了还不忘记讽刺一把Haldir。

当然啦，他这种没有弟弟妹妹的人永远不会体会到当哥哥的担忧，这一点Aragorn也体会不到，但他记得Arwen第一次趁着教父不在时把男朋友带回家的场景，当时双胞胎的态度可以说比Elrond本人还要Elrond了，差点没把那个可怜的男孩吓哭。

“我要跟你说多少遍？Haldir不好我这口，别乱揣测我们的关系。”Legolas有些厌烦总要做这种解释，“不过如果Tauriel一定要和什么人搂搂抱抱的话，他还勉强可以。真不明白Tauriel为什么不喜欢他，而是喜欢那个轻浮油滑的家伙。”

“噢只要是Haldir就行了对吧，别忘了他也比Tauriel大了整整两岁！”Gimli对Legolas的这种明显的双标行为很愤怒，他认为Kili超酷，比那个尖酸刻薄的Haldir不知道好到哪里去了。

等到Legolas得知Gimli已经答应和Kili的哥哥一起参加俱乐部的圣诞晚会的时候，矛盾俨然晋升到了白热化的阶段。

Legolas告诉Aragorn和Gimli，他本来还在犹豫是不是要真的接受Haldir的邀请（因为学院里已经有不少人在开他俩的玩笑了，而他不喜欢这种玩笑），但是既然Gimli能和那个Kili混在一起，凭什么自己就不能和Haldir一起参加晚会？所以他答应了。Legolas对他们通知完这个消息后扭头就走，拽着Haldir的胳膊大步走远了。

Gimli对Aragorn说他不关心，Legolas高兴和那个Haldir怎样腻歪就随他去好了。

“……”Aragorn无话可说。

然而依然没有人意识到Aragorn还没找到携伴。

不过后来格兰芬多的公告栏上一夜之间多了一张启示，显然是Boromir或者Eomer的手笔。白纸上用黑色粗体写着“欲参加艾森格俱乐部圣诞晚会的人，不限条件，速联系Aragorn”，每次经过公告栏的时候，他都有种给它施个四分五裂咒的冲动，但还是忍住了。鉴于Boromir和Eomer都对舞会避之不及，Eowyn又已经答应Faramir了，他的可选择范围越发狭窄。而且亲眼所见Legolas对Kili的态度以后，他现在连问都不敢问Tauriel了，不过，事后他才发现也根本不用问，因为Kili早就在第一时间邀请了Tauriel，而她也答应了。

最后是一个叫Olos的格兰芬多四年级女生拿着那张告示来找的他，Aragorn和她不太熟，但是有总比没有好，他立刻发出了邀请。

“你知道吗，我约了Olos一起去舞会。”他对公共休息室里正在聚精会神抄占卜学作业的Gimli说。

“谁？”

“Olos，她是四年级的。”

“噢……Olos又是谁？我怎么不记得咱们学院有这么个人？”

“呃……在这之前我也不记得她……不过……”

“对了，Aragorn，昨天Fili带我去买了一件礼服，我怎么觉得穿上后有点滑稽……”Gimli很快就对没人知道的Olos失去了兴趣。

接着Aragorn在图书馆某个角落找到了Legolas和Haldir，Legolas似乎还不死心，试图怂恿Haldir去邀请Tauriel。

并且他也对Olos其人毫无概念。

“我们学院有这么个人？”

Aragorn点头，还想补上一句什么，但是没想好该怎么说。

“对了Aragorn，我记得你不是有两套礼服？我俩身材差不多，借我一套吧，我懒得出城堡再买了……”Legolas对Olos的兴趣也到此为止了。

接下来的一周里，Legolas和Gimli都拒绝从Aragorn口中听到对方的名字，这让他觉得这段日子尤其漫长难熬，因为他总是会忘记这一点。唯一欣慰的是他正式成了球队的找球手，Legolas和Gimli也分别祝贺了他，可是他俩就非得要避开对方吗？

 

 

 

 

**5+1**

当Arwen告诉他Saruman的圣诞晚会值得期待的时候，他没想过其中会有什么深意。当他发现今年的晚会是在有求必应屋里举办的时候，他也没觉得哪里不对。直到欢声笑语的人群中突然爆发出一阵哄笑时，他和其他很多人才注意到天花板上的那串突然出现的槲寄生。它似乎和一般的槲寄生不太一样，像是有某种魔力推着它四处移动。每到一处都会捕获一对情愿或不情愿的学生，直到它的目的达成了，它才换到下一个目标。

舞池里疯狂摇摆的男女巫师不由的都停住了，密切关注着那棵槲寄生的动向。今晚的有求必应屋灯火通明，家养小精灵们一早就将这里装饰得象模象样。那棵魔法槲寄生在人们的头顶上来回打转，一路捕获了好几对情侣。这样的场景自然是有人欢喜有人忧，那些巴不得亲吻自己舞伴的人自然是期待满满，而像Aragorn这样的就不是那么期待，至少他身边的同伴也没有表现出对他有什么额外的兴趣。事实上，Aragorn觉得她总是在不停往某个方向打量，像是恨不得立刻摆脱自己。于是他大度地告诉她不必陪着自己，然后一眨眼的功夫那姑娘就淹没在人群里。

槲寄生停在了舞池中央的Faramir和Eowyn头顶，这对可爱的情侣爽快地交换了一个温馨的吻，引起了大家的欢呼。接着它又停在了好几对情侣的头顶，热闹的掌声和笑声此起彼伏，舞会的气氛比先前还热了好几个度。

Aragorn独自穿梭在人流里，有点觉得自己和这场舞会格格不入。其实他还一直觉得自己跳舞跳得不错，Arwen有一阵子特别迷跳舞，他就是她的第一舞伴——除了没有她高以外，一切都很和谐。因此，当Freya邀请他一起跳舞时他想也没想就接过她的手踏进了舞池。Freya是赫奇帕奇的女级长，他们以前并不算熟识，看得出来她也很爱跳舞。当他们动作时，她长长的辫结在空中飘扬。

随着音乐旋转的时候，Aragorn看见了不少熟悉的人，Bilbo正和Fili在舞池旁大笑着交谈，Olos被另一个他不认识的小伙子搂在怀里跳着舞。Gimli呢，他似乎不在这周围，而Legolas也不见踪迹。Haldir正在和Mallor——一个大个子红发男生跳舞。这支舞结束后，Aragorn从舞池里的人群中挤了出来试图喝一杯酒。这时他看到那棵槲寄生从舞台的另一头转了回来，在大家的起哄尖叫声中Kili和Tauriel来了个火辣深情的热吻，Aragorn也跟着叫好了，不过中途他其实有点为Kili担心，或者说是为Legolas担心。果然，Legolas不知道从哪里冒了出来，捏着拳头一脸生无可恋地说: “不我看不下去了——”然后他就被Pippin一把拉到另一边去了。

Aragorn忍不住偷笑，他喝了一口香槟，看见了不远处的Gimli正在和Haldir争论些什么。他端着高脚杯，试图上前去调解，以免他俩真的打起来。看起来Gimli似乎真的喝了不少，而他喝多的时候确实会口不择言。况且，就Aragorn所知，Haldir也不是什么软柿子。

万万没想到的是，他还没走到，槲寄生就先到了。等两位当事人意识到悬挂在他们头顶的东西是什么时，两张脸无一例外都涨成了猪肝色。

Gimli惊慌不已，他左右环视了一圈周围的人，发现大家都等着看热闹，有人在喊“快点啊！”，其他人在哄笑，Aragorn只希望自己看起来没有笑得太幸灾乐祸。在这样短暂的僵持之下，Haldir似乎终于无法保持自己的绅士风度了，他认命地爆了个粗口，一把拉过惊慌过度的Gimli。

“你不会真的要——”Gimli还没来得及说完这句话，就被迫和他最看不惯的Haldir撞个满怀，一瞬间的碰撞之后，两个人立刻像触电一样甩开了彼此，满脸厌恶。Gimli气得说不出话，用手指着Haldir“你……你……”了半天，Aragorn觉得他似乎看到他们的嘴唇确实碰到了，想到这里，他不怀好意地吹了个口哨，大家都笑开了。

槲寄生达到了它的目的，或者不如说是恶趣味，满意地移走了。经过这一轮大家都开始有意和身边的人保持距离，看起来这棵槲寄生并不能识别情侣和仇敌。

Bilbo不知道什么时候也坐到了Aragorn身边，他凑过来刚想跟Aragorn说点什么，就看到那棵槲寄生以迅雷不及掩耳之势朝他们移动了过来。Aragorn只来得及看到Bilbo拿酒杯的手一个不稳，下一秒香槟酒就洒得他俩浑身都是。他心里一沉，毫不意外感受到了围观人群的视线汇聚了过来，一抬头果然看见了那棵槲寄生，那些白色的浆果在灯光下闪闪发亮。他和Bilbo同时耸了耸肩，两个人极不自然地碰了碰嘴唇，堪称本次舞会最尴尬的直男之吻，完事以后两个人都有点儿不太自在，所幸这一轮算是过去了。

Bilbo看起来已经完全忘记了他之前想说什么，他卡了半天，最后还是丢下一句“算了，我——呃……我去看看Kili他们……”。他灰溜溜地逃走了，围观人群也跟着散了。Aragorn摸了摸鼻子，又给自己倒了一杯酒，坐在那里好好欣赏了一会儿Kili和Tauriel狂放的舞姿。

 

 

过了会儿他看见Legolas从舞池里钻了出来，一面快步往这里走来一面用沾了酒的纸巾擦拭自己嘴巴上的口红印，见此，Aragorn忍不住哈哈大笑。这时有人突然在他身后拍了拍他，吓得他立刻止住了笑。

“老实交代！刚才是你吹的口哨吧，Aragorn？”Gimli从他身后跳了出来，他看起来既沮丧又愤怒，看来还沉浸在刚才和死对头Haldir的那个“惊世之吻”里面出不来，想必没少被Kili和Fili他们打趣。

“嘿Gimli，怎么样，那个吻？”Aragorn笑了，实在是忍不住想采访一下Gimli同学的心理活动。

“我说哥们儿，太不厚道了你也，不来解救我就算了你还在那幸灾乐祸！你——”

Aragorn好奇什么能使喋喋不休的Gimli停下，当然了，是Legolas。他还在用手擦着嘴唇上已经不存在的口红印，仿佛有天大的怨言要倾吐。走到Aragorn面前的时候他才看见他身后的Gimli，脸上的表情立刻就变了。

Legolas斟酌了片刻，似乎在考虑要不要和Gimli打个招呼，然而Gimli气鼓鼓地扭过头去不看他，他也不想自讨没趣，抿了抿嘴就准备走。

Aragorn没想到这俩居然还在闹别扭，简直是不可理喻。

“喂，你们两个，”他叫住了准备走开的Legolas，说，“你们怎么回事？这可是圣诞节，拉长了脸像什么样子？再说，你俩能有什么严重的事一定要闹到这个地步？”

“公平一点，可不是我在摆臭脸，Aragorn。”Legolas看起来有点儿烦躁，他扯了扯袖口，心情极度糟糕。

“你可不是那个被迫和Haldir接吻的人。”Gimli腾地站了起来，碰倒了几个杯子，奇怪，他刚还以为Gimli没有喝醉。

现在他们开始交谈了，Aragorn想，至少这是个好的开始。

Legolas突然就很火大，他一步一步逼近了Gimli，朝他嚷嚷道: “那又怎么样，我刚刚还被迫和好几个不认识的女孩接吻呢，该死的、愚蠢的槲寄生。”他诅咒道。

“哼，要是让你和Kili接吻你就不会说‘那又怎么样’了。”Gimli也不甘示弱地嚷嚷回去，不过他还是赞同了Legolas的最后一句，忿忿地嘀咕着“都怪该死的槲寄生”什么的，Aragorn没太听清。

意见一致了，很好，Aragorn想。

Legolas顿了顿，大概是脑补了一下自己和Kili的嘴巴碰在一起的场景，脸上显露出一种可怕的神情来，看向Gimli的目光立时就柔和了不少，甚至夹带着一丝几不可见的同情。

“我说，Haldir也没那么糟糕吧，都是那棵槲寄生的错——本来——之前他还跟我说他打算去跟你讲和的。”Legolas上下打量了一番Gimli，语气没有先前那么生硬了。

原本耷拉着脑袋的Gimli猛地抬起头，情绪激昂地说: “当然是那棵蠢爆了的槲寄生的错！否则他怎么敢——我非打他一顿不可——”

他突然顿住了，好半天才不敢相信地问了句: “讲和？你说Haldir？他要跟我讲和？”

“对啊！他说你完全不配合。”Legolas不赞同地瞥了Gimli一眼，“我就知道，我一早就告诉他不要白费力气。”

“我那是以为……他在耍什么花招！”Gimli看起来已经没有先前那么气愤了，但是还是有些沮丧，“而且我还看见他和Mallor在那卿卿我我——他这样玩弄你的感情你还护着他，你到底是看上他哪儿了啊。”

“你在说什么呀，Gimli？”Legolas惊讶地瞪大了眼，那模样仿佛是在问Gimli“你的小脑袋里都装着些什么啊。”

Aragorn尽量控制自己不要笑出声。

“听着，我完全不关心Haldir和谁……卿卿我我……梅林啊你非得用这个词吗？我相信他们只是得体地跳了个舞。当然了，这不重要，重要的是我和Haldir没有任何浪漫关系，他喜欢谁，愿意和谁在一起，我都不会有任何异议。哎呀，Gimli，我的好Gimli，你怎么就听不懂呢？这话有那么难懂吗，还是我一直说得不够明白？”

“我只是不太相信，所有人都说你们在秘密恋爱，而且是你主动追求的那家伙——”

“噢，所有人还都说咱俩老死不相往来了呢，你就信了？”

“……”Gimli愣住了，最后他不死心地憋出了几个字: “那Kili他……”

“现在不许给我提那家伙。”Legolas想都没想就脱口而出，相当果决。

Gimli听话地停住了，Legolas自己倒是破了功，他的声音拔高了好几个度，明显没能成功控制自己的怒火。

“居然在大庭广众之下亲了Tauriel一分钟！这家伙，我非得——”

“你说得对，让我们别提他了。”Gimli及时制止了Legolas的滔滔不绝。

他俩保持着这个姿势愣了好一阵子，然后突然就默契十足的一起笑开了。开始时只是无声的笑，紧接着变成了咯咯笑，最后他俩旁若无人地爆发出一阵惊天动地的笑声。

Gimli伸出拳头，Legolas和他碰了碰，Aragorn想，他俩算是正式和好了。

老实说，Aragorn永远也搞不明白自己这两位好朋友的笑点在哪，不过这种傻乎乎的笑传染性极强，Aragorn也跟着笑了。他举起酒杯，敬他两位好友的和好，同时也敬他这些天左右为难的日子终于走到了尽头。

“敬友谊，”他说，“敬——”后半句还没说完，他就顿住了。

 

 

那棵一直被这两位狠狠贬低的“愚蠢的”槲寄生，正施施然停留在他们的头顶上方。Aragorn不由地想，这棵槲寄生弄不好是有灵性的，幸好他只是在心里说了句它的不好。至于他的两位好友，大概就是麻瓜所说的因果报应吧。

Legolas和Gimli察觉到了异常，他们顺着Aragorn不怀好意的视线一起仰起头来。嗒哒——他们中奖了。迅速地，他俩惊恐地对视了一眼，又一同求救般地望向Aragorn。

Aragorn还保持着刚才举起酒杯的姿势，他动了动眉毛，给了他的好友一个“认命吧”的眼神。

“圣诞快乐，小伙子们。”他狡猾地笑了，将杯中酒一饮而尽。

槲寄生下的两个小伙子面红耳赤，人群中的Kili和Tauriel已经开始起哄了。

——“Legolas，你磨蹭个什么劲儿！拿出你的男子汉气魄来！”

——“喂Gimli！好兄弟，上啊，千万不能输给那个小白脸！”

Haldir和Mallor的口哨声响彻整个有求必应屋，舞会已经临近结束，大家争先恐后地看热闹，不停起哄。

两位当事人不情不愿地凑近了，方才他俩笑得太欢了，脸上的笑意还没散尽。Gimli紧张地摸了摸鼻子，Legolas扯了扯嘴角，看起来比他还紧张。更过分的是，Aragorn还在旁边坏笑着地催促他们。

最后是Legolas把心一横，闭上眼睛亲了上去。这个吻大概持续了不足十秒，Legolas退开来，稳稳地扶住了看起来似乎摇摇欲坠的Gimli。

魔法时间到，槲寄生在他们的头顶凭空消失了。人群中爆发出欢呼声，大家一哄而散。

“干得好，哥！”Tauriel颇为自豪地拍了拍Legolas的肩膀，Kili则对Gimli认怂的表现相当不满意，不过他很贴心地什么也没说，只是摇了摇头。

等他们周围都散得差不多了，Legolas打破了他俩之间尴尬的沉默。他清了清嗓子，说: “呃……我猜……圣诞快乐？”

Aragorn躲在那里吃吃笑。

Gimli眨了眨眼，机械地点了点头，半晌才回答道: “……圣诞……快乐。”

又是一阵尴尬的沉默。

“我说——刚才……是你先伸的舌头吧……？”Legolas故意试探道，观察着Gimli的脸色。

“你他妈胡说！分明是你先伸的！”果然，这招非常管用，Gimli一秒钟恢复了正常，恼羞成怒地踢了一把Legolas，被他敏捷地避开了。

Legolas身手矫健地跑开了，Gimli凶神恶煞地追了上去。

“……”Aragorn无话可说。

他消化了一下自己刚刚听到的信息，最后决定只当那是Legolas在开玩笑，可是看Gimli的反应……好像也不全是玩笑。

他的直觉告诉他，在他这两位小伙伴之间发生了一些比吵架还要命的事，这件事将会让他无比头疼，会给他带来数不尽的新麻烦，那就是——他的朋友们，很有可能，恋爱了。

他被自己的想法吓了一跳，腾地站了起来，在渐渐空旷的会场里搜寻他那两位精力无限旺盛的小伙伴。

“你给我站住，讲清楚再跑！！！”Gimli气喘吁吁地大吼，吓得路上三三两两的人群纷纷给他让路。

“略略略，你永远跑不过我的——”Legolas猖狂大笑，风一样灵活地穿梭在人群中，碰倒了身侧的一整排蜡烛。

永远长不大的男孩子们啊，Aragorn不禁扶额。现在，他觉得自己刚才那个想法可能还需要再观望一阵子了。

 

 

 

 

**END**


End file.
